How to Train your Zaraki
by Megara911
Summary: Would you ever be game enough to go into squad 11 and call the captain a "Nutcase" or a "Lunatic"? This is the story of how a new soul reaper challenged Kenpachi Zaraki on his home turf. (And lived to tell the tale i might add!) What really happens in squad 11? Is it actually possible to train the Zaraki!
1. Chapter 1

Kenpachi's P.O.V

Hmph I don't see what's so great about her… just another snot nosed, rampaging lunatic. I mean

I already fill that position.

I ran around yet "another" corner that Yachiru swore was the right way.

"Hehehe are you going to fight the new captain Kenny?"

I smiled showing my many pointed teeth.

"Now wouldn't that be a good welcome present."

I turned another corner and started to hear the shouting coming from my squad.

It was a females voice. And by the sounds of it she was obviously mad about something.

As I ran I got my hand at the ready to pull out my Zanbakuto.

No body interferes with my squad and lives to tell the tale...

Natasha's P.O.V

I looked at the sights before me and the vein pulsed in my head.

"You call this a organized squad…" I said shaking with rage.

In the corner of the training grounds 2 men (one being bald) were clearly drunk and having trouble

Getting off the ground. Another man with astonishing eyebrow pieces was quietly observing and was making

no attempt to stop the two men.

And that was only the beginning, men were slacking with there training and feebly hitting their sparing partner.

There was no power or conviction behind any attacks. Also the training ground itself was hardly fit to be used, it

Smelled like Alcohol and socks and was trashed with litter.

I motioned for the nearest soul reaper to come over.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but would this be squad 11." I said slowly

"Yeah it is. Are you the new captain?" he looked at my Hitori and realized I was the replacement for squad 5.

"That would be correct I am Natasha Igarai. Excuse me but I have a question to ask…

WHERE IS ALL THE ORDER! I WANT THOSE MEN DRINKING TO GET DUMPED IN COLD WATER AND I NEED MEN

TO MAKE THIS TRAINING HALL USEABLE! WHY DOES THIS SQUAD LOOK LIKE IT IS HANDLED BY A GOOD FOR NOTHING NUTCASE OF A CAPTIAN!" I yelled with a great amount of force.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but that 'Good for nothing nutcase' would happen to be me…"

I turned around to see a figure towering over me. His hair was spiked up with bells attached to the ends.

(Bells really…)

He had a young girl with short pink hair perched on his back. And he had a look of absolute disgust painted on his face.

"Who do you think you are barging in and telling the members of my squad what to do. That's my job so you have no power here!" he spoke angrily and I could sense his spiritual pressure increasing quickly.

"Then how do you suggest we solve this matter?"

I smiled and put my hand on my sword, I readied myself into a battle stance. I flicked my long aqua hair out of my face

And turned to face the captain.

Kenpachi's P.O.V

Now this is getting interesting…

"Yachiru you need to get off my back now." I let my spiritual pressure increase so that I could let the new captain get intimidated.

"Hehe have fun Kenny take her down!"

**Heyy all I hope you all enjoyed that. I decided to leave the fight scene till the next chapter. Please let me know if I should continue this story :3. I would really appreciate if you could review and give me any suggestion for future chapters.**

**Thankyou XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha's P.O.V

I leaned on my zanbakto while trying to keep my breath. I wiped away the trickle of blood which was trailing down

My cheek.

'You tired Zaraki!'

'Are you kidding I'm just getting started!' he shouted back.

(This would be believable if the captain had not removed his eye patch 10 minutes earlier…)

Both of us were obviously injured and needed medical attention, Is what a normal person would say!

No we were fighting for out ego's and at this point it was getting serious.

The squad that had been full of lazy shinigami earlier was now deserted and any onlookers were at a safe distance away and by safe distance I mean inside a building.

It was a good thing they had moved inside though because the grounds looked like a bomb had hit. Debris and rocks decorated the floors and wall. In another sense it looked like the place was falling apart.

It puzzled me though. Why wasn't Zaraki drawing his bankai? I mean this was a pretty intense fight, the only reason I haven't pulled out mine is because I want to mess with him more.

Honestly I didn't know a lot about the captain other than his destructive nature. Yes he was powerful but his technique was sloppy. It didn't take long to figure out his movements.

The trick was to get him angry.

"I have never seen a captain wait so long to pull out his bankai! Are you scared of hurting a girl!"

The captain raised his head and gave a big crazy smile.

"Go easy on you? You must be joking! I am going full out here."

I leaned on the hilt of my sword

"But if the great Kenpachi can lose to the mere human 'Ichigo kurosaki' then you honestly stand no chance against me."

The smile dropped from his face like a brick.

"Why you bitch…"

Suddenly he charged at me with his sword out front. Too easy. I dodged and came up behind him with my sword pressed against his back.

" " I whispered seductively.

I raised my hand ready to make the final blow.

"Ban.."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

A huge amount of spiritual power filled the area and caused myself to Kenpachi to quickly drop our weapons.

The hoarse voice had come from head Captain Yamamoto. And he had the look of death plastered on his wrinkly face.

Kennys P.O.V:

This bitch was stronger than she looked…

She comes in here telling me how untidy the squad is and she makes it 100 times worse!

I went full out and removed my eye patch so that I could gain some power but she was able to see through it…

Of course I couldn't do bankai since my sword wont tell me its name. Did she know that?

Hmph well that doesn't matter now that the old man is here. She is going to get what's coming for her.

I smiled evilly at the thought.

"Captain Zaraki this is not an amusing matter. THE GOTEI 14 CANNOT KEEP SUPPLYING DAMAGE REPAIR FOR SQUAD 11!"

Why is the old man getting pissed at me?! It was all her fault! I growled and Natasha chuckled evilly.

The head captain turned directly to Natasha

"This is not going well for a first day Miss Igarai. You should be in your own barracks greeting your lieutenant. This will have to go on your personal report."

She bowed her head and brushed her long hair into place.

"Sorry dad but I couldn't excuse the lack of discipline in this barrack. I promise to restrain myself next time…"

"What type of excuse is that commander! WAIT WHAT DO YOU MAN DAD?!" I shouted.

Natasha looked up at me with a smug expression on her face.

"Aw did I forget to mention I am the head captains adopted daughter?"

Shit this meant she was on Yamamotos good side...Something I am far from.

"Don't think you can your title to excuse you from punishment, You and Zaraki will be summoned to receive your punishments tomorrow morning in my office."

The smug look dropped from her face and I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Until that time Zaraki you are to put your squad into some order, Natasha you are to be escorted to squad 5 and begin your duty as a captain. If you two make anymore trouble today I will not let you off so easily."

The last few words were pronounced with utter authority.

With that the old man left to return to squad 1 with Natasha close behind him leaving for Squad 5.

Her long hair flipped behind her and her sword was back in its sheath.

Just before she left she turned and gave me a grin.

"This isn't over yet Zaraki."

And with saying that she turned the corner out of sight.

"Kenny!"

Yachiru leapt down from the roof where she was observing.

"Kenny did you win!"

"The fight was stopped it didn't count. Although I will definitely overpower her next time." I growled.

"Does Kenny have a crush?"

"Don't be stupid yachiru. Why would I like a girl like her?"

Yachiru had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Okkk. But that's the first time Kenny has taken fighting a shinigami girl seriously. I'm going to annoy Byakuya.."

She quickly ran into the distance heading for the squad 6 captain. I would have to deal with that later…

I picked up my sword and shook off the mud that was sticking to its sides. I didn't even realize I was fighting her seriously. Well this isn't over yet. I will beat her next time and will immense joy in doing so. She wont get away with this.

I turned to leave and get the rest of squad.

Thinking out loud I muttered.

"I will admit though...she fights good"

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the slow update! Please forgive me. I have been loaded with assignments and have suffered a severe case of laziness. Thanks for your reviews though it gave me a reason to continue it. This story is dedicated to my best friend natasha and her love for the squad 11 captain. I know it doesn't sound very romantic right now but please expect a development next chapter XD Mwa ha ha ha ha ha.**

**So I hope you like this please let me know what you think.**


End file.
